


[Podfic of] On the Line

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the one with the phone sex.</p><p>In which Kaner finds out Jonny wants to fuck him and is pretty okay with that turn of events. Phone sex, picnic baskets, crazy eyes, hockey and insanity ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] On the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462716) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1cwuIbh) [69 MB, zipped] **|||** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1dVqzOZ) [77 MB] 

**Please right-click and save-as**

**Length** : 2:44:34

**Streaming:**  



End file.
